


out of stock

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Jemma goes to pick up a book before her blind date. It's the last in stock and she's not the only one who wants it.





	out of stock

Jemma grumbles to herself, throwing an annoyed look over her shoulder as she leaves the bookstore, her purchase clutched to her chest - maybe a little unnecessarily tightly.

She had to fight for it, though, so she thinks it is justified. Last copy, and it’s in a reprint right now, so who knows when she’d have been able to get it.

The annoyingly handsome man trying to get her to let him have said last copy instead had argued she could get the e-book, a suggestion which she had returned as she’d hurried to the register.

“I prefer the print version!”he’d called after her desperately.

Well, so did she.

She’d left him to scowl and go to pre-order, or maybe to get the e-book. Not that she cared. Astoundingly blue eyes didn’t make up for being plain rude.

She’s put out enough by the whole thing that she almost texts Daisy to have her reschedule the blind date she’s supposed to go on. But it wouldn’t be fair on the guy she’s supposed to meet - Leo Fitz, she reminds herself - and besides, Daisy would rip her head off. Her friend had been yammering on about setting them up since maybe three days after the guy had joined her team at work.

Apparently, he was absolutely perfect for Jemma.

She rolls her eyes at the thought and ducked into the coffee shop they were set to meet up in. She is only a little early. Looking around, she can’t find anyone who appears to be waiting for a date, so she gets a little table by the window and settles in to wait.

She jumps up not three minutes later, rushing to the door and jabbing her finger into the chest of the man who has just entered.“You’re not getting my book! Are you a lunatic, following me like this?!”

If he is, yelling at him is probably a bad idea.

Instead, he reels back, startled. Then he glares and huffs.“I’m not following you!”

“Ugh, sure you’re not! You just happen to walk in here right after me!”

“Well, statistically likely, since it’s the nearest coffee shop to the bookstore!”

“Statistically creepy, maybe!”

“That makes no -”

“I know it makes no sense,”she snaps.“I went to five stores for that book. You can’t have it.”

“Yeah, I got that when you bought it.” He smiles, just a little.“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m here for a date. Blind date, actually.”

Jemma freezes, her brain going into overdrive. Daisy had said something about his eyes, hadn’t she…?

Oh dear.

“Fitz?”she asks. She’s not sure what answer she hopes for.

His eyebrows shoot up.“Simmons?”

She nods, clears her throat, ignores her flushing cheeks, and says,“My table’s over there. Are you coming to sit down or have I scared you off?”

“I’ll sit down, if you don’t accuse me of somehow doing it to steal your book.”

His eyes are even brighter when they sparkle with mirth.

“You can borrow it, if this date goes well,”Jemma says with a smile.

He smiles back.“No pressure, then, huh?”


End file.
